1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle which is suitably installed in a motorcycle to achieve an increase in value of the motorcycle as a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus for displaying information required by a driver has been provided on a vehicle. In recent years, contents displayed have been diversified by increasing the performance of a microcomputer or a liquid crystal display apparatus. For example, a maintenance timing display apparatus is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-48655,wherein a running time or distance is detected and a result of the detection is compared with maintenance contents information set in advance to display maintenance timing information.
In a conventional display apparatus, as disclosed in the official gazette mentioned above, a comparatively great number of kinds of information which is useful for running of the vehicle has been displayed. However, information other than information which directly relates to an operation condition of a vehicle, such as information regarding a condition of an engine or the environment has not been displayed at all. Accordingly, it cannot be considered that utilization of a display apparatus has thus far been satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for a vehicle which solves the subject described above and makes it possible to display information which has not conventionally been displayed so that a function of the display apparatus can be utilized sufficiently.
In order to attain the object described above, the present invention has the following characteristics:
(1) The present invention comprises storage means for storing vehicle owner information, an operation starting message and an operation ending message. The display means displays the vehicle owner information and the operation starting message when an operation for switching on the power supply to the vehicle is performed and displays the vehicle owner information and the operation ending message when an operation for switching off the power supply to the vehicle is performed.
(2) The present invention comprises inputting means for inputting the vehicle owner information.
(3) The present invention comprises storage means for storing an emblem regarding the vehicle. The display means displays the emblem before the vehicle owner information and the operation starting message are displayed.
(4) The present invention comprises means for setting whether or not each of the displays should be performed. Whether or not each of the displays should be performed can be selected arbitrarily.
(5) Audio information is displayed as a normal display following each of the displays.
(6) Audio information and suspension adjustment information are selectively displayed as a normal display following each of the displays.
(7) Inputting means for inputting the vehicle owner information includes an inputting screen and is constructed so as to pass through a plurality of screen changing over steps in order to pass from an initial display screen, which is displayed when the power supply is switched on, to the inputting screen.
According to the characteristics described above, using a display apparatus provided on a vehicle, vehicle owner information, an operation starting message, an operation ending message and so forth can be displayed as information which does not directly relate to an operation condition of the vehicle.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.